A Hundred Coffees
by KatysTattoos
Summary: Just a fanfiction I thought I'd give a try.
1. Chapter 1

_"Castle, turn it off, turn it off!"_

_"Relax, Beckett it's just a movie..."_

The two were cuddled together on the couch with a huge, red, fluffy blanket covering them. Castle, holding the bowl of popcorn, and Beckett covering her eyes by digging herself in Castles shirt.

As the music from the horror film played getting louder by the second, the couple was caught up in suspense.

"Aww, come on now, don't go in the closet! That's the most obvious place!" Castle snickered.

"Castle, _shush!_"

The character from the film slowly turned the door knob and-

Alexis came bursting through the doors of the loft causing Castle and Beckett to jump.

"Woah, Beckett, that was quite a yell there."

"Yeah well it wasn't me..."

Alexis smirked as she settled down her things.

Reaching over for the remote Castle said, "That's enough for tonight. Alexis, what are you doing home so late anyways?"

"Pi and I had a little fight, but it's nothing. I'm gonna go to bed, see ya in the morning. Night Dad. Goodnight, Beckett"

"Goodnight." The two called out.

"You ready to hit the sack now, too?" Beckett asked as she stood up from the couch.

The writer tossed the blanket aside and wrapped his arms around his wife, "I was thinking we could do a little something before we do..."

Beckett smiled and reached in for a quick kiss.

"I'm a little tired right now, how about some other time?"

"Fine, fine."

Castle followed his wife into the bedroom and got into bed. Beckett walked over and as soon as she lifted the covers she felt a pain in her stomach.

_"Agh"_

"You okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been getting some stomach pains for a while now."

"We have some Advil in the cabinet, I could go grab some for you?"

"No, no, it's alright. These just come and go. Anyhow, goodnight babe."

"'Night." Castle reached in for a goodnight kiss and turned the lamp off.

* * *

Beckett was awoken by a need of hurling. She quickly ran to the bathroom and waited by the toilet ready for it to come. Once she had finished Castle woke up and came up to her.

"Are you sure you're alright? Should I schedule a doctors appointment?" he asked

"I'm fine, Castle, trust me."

"Okay, but you 're getting tea."

He walked to the kitchen and prepared her drink. She soon came out fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Thanks."  
"No problem. Ready to go?"  
"Ooh, yeah, let me just grab my coat first."

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

Castles phone went off and it was Martha calling.

_"Richard, Dear, would you please come home soon, I need help rearranging my furniture!"_

"Mother, does this have to be now? I'm busy with a case."

_"Oh, but Richard it's been really bothering me for a while now."_

"Yes, Mother, I'll be right there."

_"Thank y-"_  
Castle sighed and hung up before she got to finish her sentence.

"What's the matter? You leavin'?" Beckett asked as she typed information down in her computer.

"Yea, Mother said something about, rearranging her furniture?"

"Well, alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Castle said as he made sure no one was around or looking, and he quickly pecked her on the cheek.

She watched him as he left and opened her drawer and looked down at a pregnancy test she bought earlier. She picked it up and walked towards the restroom to try it.

**A/N: So this was my first attempt at writing a fiction, soo hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I guess I am continuing this little fanfic of mine thanks to some of the feedback I've recieved from you all, thank you so much. I really didn't think I would get any so fast. Not quite sure where this is headed, I'm just writing down my headcanons for this show and I guess I have some good ones I hope you all stay with me on this one! Please make sure to leave your opinions on this, thanks! xo **_

_Alright, you can do this...it's not so bad, right?_

Pacing the Precincts restroom she kept thinking of reasons why she shouldn't take the test. The embarrassment of in a public restroom with her fellow co-workers around was bad enough._'Maybe I'm just overreacting...this could just be the flu...' _One of the workers came in made her way to one of the stalls.

_Not here, I need someplace more private._

Her apartment. She quickly took off and drove to her apartment. She still hadn't sold it yet, even though she now lived with Castle in his loft, she just hadn't found the time. She finally got there and took a deep breathe. She was doing this. Nothing stopping her now, she needed the truth. She bit her thumb as she read the direction on the box. She must have used 3 sticks just to make sure they weren't acting up, but each one gave the same response.

_No...this can't happen not yet._

Yes, they now were married, but she didn't consider herself ready, or at least not yet. Plus, her work. She kept thinking of everything that could go wrong. They were lucky enough Gates let them slide with the marriage, but a baby? They'd be loosing one of their top homicide detectives. Maybe, just maybe it would be okay for once and things would work out.

_Castle... what about Castle, how will I tell him? Should I tell him yet? Lanie. I need to go to Lanie first, she'd know what to do._

She made her way to the morgue and opened the door.

"Lanie?"

"Kate, you called, what did you wanna know?"

"I, uh, the case, yeah, how's the body?"

"Well, I found out what was the cause of death-" she looked up at her friend who had a worried look on her face,

"Kate? You didn't come here for the body did you?" she was pursing her lips together now.

"I...took a test."

"A test? What kind of test?" Lanie asked as she moved some of the DNA samples out of the way.

"...a pregnancy test."

"Oh."

"Lanie, I need help, I'm worried. About the future, my job, I, I'm worried about Castle too."

"Girl, I know you're scared, trust me, it's okay to be afraid. But you can't use your job as an excuse. I know you love you job and all but you're gonna love that baby even more."

"I don't know how to tell Castle."

"You two have been through many near death experiences, I'm sure that a baby won't be so bad. You go home and talk to him. Tell him about it."

It was night now, 8 or so. Beckett slowly opened the door to his loft. It was dark inside, all the lights turned off except for the one in Castle's writing room.

"Castle? I'm home."

"In here!" he called out.

She walked towards his desk and greeted him with a kiss.

"Ah, so you're getting some writing done for once?"

"Yeah, I got bored watching the reruns on TV."

She flashed a smile but it quickly faded away._No distractions. Just, tell him._

"Castle, can we talk for a minute."

He turned his chair facing her, by the look on her face he could tell this was something serious.

"Yeah, sure, you okay?"

She didn't say anything. She just opened her bag and pulled out 4 sticks. Each one reading 'positive.'

"I'm, I'm pregnant." she said in a shaky voice.

He immediately stood up from his chair with the biggest smile on his face. As soon as she saw that goofy smile she smiled back knowing that everything was gonna be alright.

"You're pregnant? You're pregnant!"

"You're not mad or anything?"

"Of course not! Why would I be mad this great news, Kate!"

"Good, good, I just thought that you wouldn't, I mean, not yet anyways, I thought it was too soon, but you're, you're happy! This is great, we're...we're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah, we're gonna have a baby."

"I'm just not exactly sure how we're gonna tell everyone, but I want to do it soon."

"Together, we will do it together."

She suddenly had the brightest smile on her face. Everything that was bothering her before just went away. She wrapped herself around her husbands arms and just thinking, _we're having a baby. _

Morning sickness was a bitch. She dreaded waking up in the mornings now, everyday the same thing. It had become a new routine. Wake up, feel her stomach start to tighten, run to the bathroom, Castle would occasionally notice she had left the bed and he would hold her hair then help clean her up. After that, they both got dressed and Castle would prepare breakfast. This time he made regular toast.

"So I scheduled a doctors appointment on Tuesday."

"Oh, great. I was thinking we could let your mom know about the news by inviting her to eat later?"

"Excellent."

"Ooh, but first we gotta get to work."

"On it!"

They both walked out the door and drove to the Precinct. Work was slow, same thing, the murder was a bore. When lunch finally came around they were both a bit nervous on how things would turn out. They sat down waiting for Martha to arrive. Beckett was shaking her leg and Castle could tell she was nervous so he reached out for her hand and held it.

"It'll be okay." he reassured her.

Martha came through the door and sat down next to the two.

"Richard, Katherine, what was it you two wanted to talk about?"

There was a moment of silence and not one of them spoke.

"Come on, no need to be shy, what is it?"

"Mother, Beckett's pregnant."

"Pregnant! Really! How far long are you?"

"About 10 weeks barely. I just found out not too long ago."

"This is marvelous, well congratulations to you both!"

Beckett smiled as Martha began to talk on and on about pregnancy and what she should expect.


End file.
